Ross and Rachel Love hearts special
by mango101
Summary: this is the first of my ross and rachel love heart special after this i am doing a monica and chandler and phoebe and joey love heart special so read and review please!


**Friends: Ross and Rachel Love hearts Special**

**Episode 1: the One Where Rachel is Jealous**

**This is my love heart special series about Ross and Rachel cos' I think that they should be together. Some of the people who come in are in the wrong time so just bear with me… After this there will be a Chandler and Monica and a Joey and Phoebe love heart special. Read and Review…**

**Rachel sat on the couch at Central Perk waiting for Monica who was in the toilets. She heard low murmuring behind her and turned to see Gunther on the arm of a tall Jamaican man with blonde hair and a tight lavender shirt defining every finely toned muscle, as Gunther caught her eye he leaned in so that he was barely a centimetre from the mans neck and whispered something. He then moved closer still and planted a passionate kiss directly on the mans lips. Whilst they were making out Monica appeared back from the toilets with a stunned expression on her face. After she had processed this she turned to Rachel and shrugged. "Makes sense" she said then grinned "I bet you wouldn't mind a bit of that" Rachel stared before saying "Naaa he isn't really my type" she said. Monica laughed," not him, Ross!" Rachel's face grew to a look of surprise "I do not want to be with Ross!" she yelled just as she said this, the door of the coffee house opened and Ross came in. Luckily he didn't seem to have heard anything and Rachel smiled a sigh of relief. But looking at him, she started to think, remembering how crisp his hair always was from the gel and how he cared so much about her, gasping she realised that as usual Monica was right. " oh my god!" she whispered to herself at the realisation that she did love Ross and wanted to do all sorts of things dirtier to what Gunther was doing to the man in the shirt.**

**She snapped back to reality when Ross tapped her softly on the shoulder, "Rach?" he asked "I was just telling the guys here about my date tonight, a Miss Raquel Dean" Cutting him off, she asked Monica sharply if she could talk to her quickly in the toilets. When they arrived Rachel shook Monica hard "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked "I LOVE ROSS! Now I remember it all his hair, his face, his body…" she could have carried on if Monica hadn't cut her short" eww eww eww eww eww! He is my brother I beg you, please do not carry on!" at that moment Phoebe entered the restroom looking upset. "What's up Pheebs?" Rachel asked "I feel left out" came the sullen reply. "Well we were just talking about the fact that Rachel loves Ross" replied Monica "Anyway, why do you feel left out, you only just got here" she continued. "Oh my god, I've been here for ages!" seeing their disbelieving faces she said "ages! But no one ever notices me do they?" with that she stormed off. Wandering what that was all about they followed after her. As they entered the main room Gunther pushed himself away from the man. He whispered, see I am so over you to Rachel and walked off.**

**Rachel collapsed on the couch with Monica seeing that Ross was gone and Joey was there she started crying. "What's up Rach?" asked Joey "It's too much!" came the devastated answer from behind her hands "What is?" asked Joey in a panicked voice "Phoebe is mad at me for some reason, Gunther is being really weird, I broke a nail and oh yeah, I LOVE ROSS!" just then she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a tall pretty woman with long straight Blondie, brown hair, "You know Ross, Ross Geller?" she asked**

"**yes" Rachel replied **

"**Do any of you know where I could find him?" she asked, Joey gave her directions, before asking who she was.**

"**My name is Raquel Dean" she answered "and you say you love Ross" she asked Rachel**

"**Yes" she said again "But please, please don't tell him, I swear I won't act on it!"**

"**I wont" came Raquel's reply with a smile on her face "But you see this ass" she said, Rachel nodded, getting worried and a bit scared by the woman patting her ass. Raquel spoke again "it makes me competition" she said and walked off leaving the girls thinking mean comments and of course Joey staring at her ass.**


End file.
